dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warriors of the Dead
!! いたぞ! あの のスゲエ |Rōmaji title =Dai-Kangeki!! Ita zo! Ano-yo no Sugē Yatsu |Literal title =A Great Inspiration!! I'm Ready! The Awesome Guy from the Afterlife |Number = 195 |Saga = Other World Saga |Airdate = July 28, 1993 |English Airdate = September 10, 2001 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Free the Future |Next = Tournament Begins }} !! いたぞ! あの のスゲエ |Dai-Kangeki!! Ita zo! Ano-yo no Sugē Yatsu|lit. "A Great Inspiration!! I'm Ready! The Awesome Guy from the Afterlife"}} is the first episode of the Other World Saga and the one hundred ninety-fifth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 28, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 10, 2001. Summary This episode starts out with Goku, Bubbles, Gregory, and King Kai on the Snake Way. Goku wants to go to Grand Kai's Planet to meet the fighters there, and rushes off to get there, and in a comical routine of rushing off and then running backwards to King Kai (complete with music playing backwards whenever Goku runs backwards), Goku figures out from King Kai that they need to catch a plane to get to Grand Kai's planet, and they need to return to King Yemma's palace to get to that plane. Eventually, Goku uses Instant Transmission to bring all four of them there. In King Yemma's judging place, Goku and King Kai get permission to board the plane and they leave Bubbles and Gregory with King Yemma. While the plane is bringing them to planet of Grand Kai, the duo see a lot of the Other World. They soon arrive on Grand Kai's planet and see West Kai, a green alien, and some warriors waiting for the master Grand Kai for some message. After West Kai makes fun of King Kai for being dead (and all the goofiness has ended which includes King Kai and West Kai trying to bring Goku and Pikkon to fight to prove who is stronger), Grand Kai arrives. All bow to him except a confused Goku, who eventually does so after being comically harassed by King Kai. After Grand Kai lands, he begins dancing to rock music playing from his boom box, but eventually stops to inform everyone of problems in Hell. Grand Kai explains (through a flashback) how Cell had arrived at King Yemma's for judgment and is cast into Hell, through a trapdoor where he and Frieza team up and begin causing terror. Grand Kai assigns the green alien called Pikkon to go to Hell and face the evil duo, but Goku goes to join him, thinking he can not fight them by himself. Goku and Pikkon go to Hell where they meet Goz and Mez. Then they see Cell and Frieza beating on two other ogres. King Cold and the Ginyu Force are also there, then Cell flings an ogre to the mountain of needles but Goku saves the ogre. Frieza is surprised to see Goku and sends Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo out to fight Goku. Goku hits them once each, and they fall into the bloody pond. When Cell attacks Goku, Pikkon uses the Burning Shoot to knock him into the bloody pond, frightening Frieza. Pikkon easily beats up Frieza and King Cold. He then performs the Hyper Tornado to impact Cell and the Ginyu Force out of the bloody pond and throw them to the mountain of needles. Next Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and King Cold are shown beat up in a jail cell. Goku and Pikkon return to Grand Kai's planet, and Goku explains to King Kai of Pikkon's immense energy and he even wants to fight him. King Kai just wants Goku to be wise. Then the episode ends. Major Events *Goku visits the Grand Kai's planet with King Kai and meets the Grand Kai. *Goku and Pikkon go to Hell where they confront the Ginyu Force, Frieza and Cell. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Power!) vs. Guldo, Burter, Jeice, and Recoome *Pikkon vs. Cell (Perfect Form), Frieza (Final Form), and King Cold Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Check-In Station **Snake Way **Hell **Grand Kai's Planet ***Grand Kai's mansion Objects *Halo *Airplane *Car Transformations *Super Saiyan Power! Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Snake Way (soundtrack)" - When Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory are going towards Snake Way. *"Trunks Powerup" - When Goku and Pikkon look for Frieza, Cell, King Cold and the Ginyu Force. *"Frieza Begs" - When Cell threatens the ogres. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Cell charges at Goku. *"Pikkon's Theme" - When Pikkon kicks Cell with his Burning Shoot kick. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the original Japanese promotional clip for this episode (as seen in the last episode), Goku turns Super Saiyan as he fights his past enemies. However, for whatever reason, Toei Animation decided that Goku would hide this ability to go Super Saiyan from Pikkon until the two actually fought. Since the animation for the episode was already completed and there was no time to change Goku's appearance completely, Toei went in and digitally altered Goku's hair and eyes back to black; giving him a look similar to a Pseudo Super Saiyan (see right). This form was later retroactively identified as Super Saiyan Power!. *The Shamoians from Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, or rather two look-alike species, make a cameo appearance as two alien creatures playfighting. *When King Kai lectures Goku about how they can never make bad time when they are dead, his halo disappears until Goku says that he can not wait to meet "the master of other world". *A Kanassan look-alike also appears, albeit a different color. *This is the first and only time Goku meets King Cold and Guldo, let alone fights them. *It is very odd that Goku has to power up at all to fight the Ginyu Force, as on Namek, he was easily able to crush them without even using the Kaio-ken. This is possibly due to them getting stronger while being in Hell for so long. *The events of the second part of the episode are altered in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 where instead of Goku being helped by Pikkon, he goes to fight Frieza and Cell with Bardock who was a participant in the Otherworld Tournament. *When Burter is writhing in pain after getting hit in the stomach, his eyes are white for a brief moment. *The Ginyu Force's defeat mirrors their earlier defeat in the 95th episode of Dragon Ball Z, "Transformed at Last": they are all overwhelmed and end up getting knocked into the Bloody Pond. *When King Kai and Goku arrive on Grand Kai's planet, they are greeted by two of King Kai's former pupils. One of them wears a white gi and bears a striking resemblance to , the main protagonist of the video game series. Goku and Ryu are known to be similar in many ways, given that they are both martial arts masters always seeking new challengers in order to become as strong as possible, they both have control over ki and perform their signature moves in a very similar fashion (Goku's Kamehameha and Ryu's Hadouken), and they both have a very large appetite (although Ryu's appetite is only shown in ). *There is an apparent contradiction in this episode, as those who are sent to hell should be mere souls, yet Frieza and the rest of the villains are still in their bodies. *Frieza's appearance in this episode is contested with the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' and Dragon Ball Super. In this episode, Frieza, in addition to having his fully organic body in Hell, is trapped in Hell, although free to wander about. In the aforementioned later productions however, Frieza is still presented as being in his cyborg body, and is shown to be existing in a personal Hell where he is cocooned to a tree and forced to endure pleasantries by happy creatures. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 195 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 195 (BDZ) pt-br:O lutador mais forte do Outro Mundo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 195 it:L'incontro con il gran maestro Re Kaioh Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Other World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z